The Gift of Life
by King Xander01
Summary: Ah hell ... Just read it. It's a different version of


Title: The Gift of Life 1/1

  
  


Author: King Xander

  
  


Email: [reed204@home.com][1]

  
  


Feedback: Gee, let me think ... umm ...Sure. 

  
  


Distribution: Just ask Mr. Lincoln and he will give it to you. =Þ

  
  


Spoilers: Umm... its hard to explain. I guess mid-Gift episode. Confused? So am I but you will get it once you read the story.

  
  


Content: If you don't know by now you don't belong to any B/X list. But there is a little bit of A/X. 

  
  


Rated: PG

  
  


Summary: I want to surprise you. ;o)

  
  


Author's Note: This starts off in the basement. Where Anya and Xander are looking for that Orb thingy. They didn't have sex. And the episode of Gift I did watch it. I just want it to be a little different so bare with me if it is not what you remember. Oh an this is my first angst story so tell what you think. 

  
  


2nd note: .... indicate thoughts and *...* indicate telepathic conversations.

  
  


Again thanks to my betareader, Brooke. 

  
  
  
  


Basement of the Magic Box

  
  


Giles shouts down from the entry. "Xander, have you and Anya found the Orb yet!"

  
  


Xander turns to answer the watcher. "No, Giles, we haven't, but we'll keep looking."

  
  


"Ok, but please do hurry we are running out of time." He said as he shut the door.

  
  


Anya comes from behind the stairs. "Xander, Can we have wild monkey sex to calm my nerves?" She asked pleadingly.

  
  


"Sorry Anya, but we don't have time for that. We need find the Orb if we want to help Buffy defeat Glory." He said softly trying to comfort her.

  
  


"I know but still...." She looked away. "Xander, I am leaving." Xander looked at her quizzically. "I mean, I leaving town and not looking back. I want you to come with me because I am really scared of dying and I want to know that I will grow old with you." 

  
  


"Honey, you know my answer to that question. I remember you asking it before we faced the Mayor. I am not abandoning my friends. And besides even if we did leave and for some whacked out reason Buffy fails, we will still die." 

  
  


Anya knew he was right. She also knew another reason Xander was staying, but didn't voice it. It was because he loved Buffy. Even he though tried to give her all the love he possibly could, the ex-demon knew his heart still belonged to the blonde Slayer. 

  
  


"I know Xander, but I am tired of risking my life for people who show no gratitude for things we do. But I will tell you this, I will stay and help you fight Glory. After that I am leaving with or without you." She said sadly with tears in her eyes.

  
  


"I understand Anya. If we survive this battle I wish you would stay, but if you must go then I won't stop you. You have the freedom to do as you choose. You know that I will miss you deeply. You have been the best girlfriend that I could ever have and I know that you will make another man a very happy person." As he said this he pulled Anya it a hug feeling her hot tears fall on his shirt. After he wiped his own tears away. He gave her his trademark grin. "Hey, that's enough tears ok. Save some for when we have to say goodbye, ok." He put her at arms length so he could remember the face of the first girl who gave him her heart. 

  
  


"Let's get back to the search so we can go kick Glory's ass, ok." 

  
  


They both went back to searching for the Orb. When Xander heard Anya yelp, he turned to her. 

  
  


"Anya, what is? What did you find?"

  
  


"This." She said as she held up a stuffed bunny. "It's an omen. The powers are telling me that we are all gonna die!" 

  
  


Xander smile sympathetically at his girlfriend. "Anya, it isn't a omen. No one is going to die. It's just a stuffed bunny that Giles had from last Easter. Now put Mr. Floppy down and continue looking for the Orb."

  
  


"Ok"

  
  


As Anya was looking she hear the rustling of sheets and then a yelp from Xander. 

  
  


She turned around and saw Buffy. "Buffy, what are you doing scaring Xander like that? Aren't you suppose to be upstairs training for the fight with Glory?"

  
  


"Uh, An. That is the Buffy-bot your talking to."

  
  


"Oh. Why do we still have it here?"

  
  


"It's a Willow obsession."

  
  


"Eww, Willow is cheating on Tara with a robot!"

  
  


Xander just laughed at her. "No, it's the robotics obsession she has. She is trying to figure how it was built and she wanted to see if she could improve her. I just didn't know the it was being kept here." He said as he sat down, knocking over a small wooden box. 

  
  


"Hmm ... What's this?" He said as he picked up the box and opened it. There sitting snugly in the velvet lining was the Orb. "I think I found what we were looking for.

  
  
  
  


20 minutes later .... 

  
  


"Xander, that is an excellent idea that we use Buffy-bot as a diversion." Giles said proudly to the young man. "Can you inform Buffy that you found the Orb and that she needs to get some weapons from her house." 

  
  


Just as Xander left Tara started mumbling. "Must get to tower. Must help build. Time running short."

  
  


Willow kneels next to her. "Hey, baby" She says soothingly. "What are you talking about?"

  
  


Tara continues her mumble. "Need to go now. Time to help her build tower for key."

  
  


Giles walked over to the two young wiccans. "Willow, I think she is talking about Glory and Dawn. Tara just might be what we need to find them. We should let Tara lead us to the site."

  
  


"Ok, but are you sure we should do this? What if Tara gets hurt?" She asked with concern.

  
  


"I don't think she will. But she is also our only way of finding Dawn."

  
  


Training Room

  
  


Xander walked into the training room to see Buffy sitting on the bench with her face in her hands.

  
  


"Hey Buff, you ok?" He asked quietly.

  
  


Buffy's head jerked up when she heard Xander. "Yeah, Xand, I am good. Just thinking." she said as she tried to wipe the tears away.

  
  


"Do you mind if I ask what it is your thinking about?"

  
  


"No, I don't. I was thinking about anything and everything. Mom's death, Dawn's kidnapping, Riley leaving, that hell-bitch Glory, you guys, and why does this always has to happen to me." 

  
  


"Buffy, I can tell you that there was nothing more you could have done for your mother other than what you had already done for her. And I know she wouldn't think any less of you because she will always love you. You did all you could to keep Dawn safe. As for Riley, I think that if he couldn't take the whole Buffy package then he wasn't the right one for you. Because of that stupid spell, none of us could have known that Ben was Glory. Glory, is just one of those crazy bitches who doesn't know when to get a clue that she is messing with the wrong person. As to why this always happens to you, it's because there is no else out there that can kick ass like you do. Without you, Buff, this world would have been dead seven times over. Now is there anything else that I can help you with?"

  
  


"Yes, when did you get so wise?" She said smiling. "Thank you, Xander." God, he knows me so well. Why couldn't he be the one? Woah! Don't go there girl. He is taken remember.

  
  


"Now, there's that thousand megawatt smile I know and love." He said as he looked away a little sadly.

  
  


"Hey, Xand. What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

  
  


"Anya's leaving when this is all over."

  
  


"Oh, well, are you going with her?" 

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Why not?" 

  
  


"Because I can't abandon my friends and I gave you promise long ago, Buff, that I would never leave you."

  
  


When Buffy heard this her eyes started to fill with tears. "Oh, Xand, Thank you." She said as she went to hug him.

  
  


As they hugged Xander said. "I will never leave your side Buffy and if I am not by your side I will always be with you in your heart."

  
  


Xander's words made Buffy's heart flutter. Maybe there is a chance for me to have happiness after all. After this whole Glory thing I think I will show Xander how much I appreciate his kindness. She thought smiling. 

  
  


"Oh, and Giles needs you to run by your house to pick up some weapons." He said 

  
  


"Ok, I know you would probably want to go with me but can I ask if you would let me take Spike with me instead I need to talk with him privately."

  
  


Xander thought for a moment. "Sure."

  
  


"Ok, let's go to the front and see if they cooked up any new plans."

  
  


They walk to the front room to see Giles sitting at the table thinking, Willow was comforting Tara, and Spike was smoking a cigarette by the front door. 

  
  


"Ok Giles. I am taking Spike with me to get the weapons. Is there anything I need to know?"

  
  


"Uh ... Yes there is. We may have a way to find Glory. It seems that whoever is subjected to Glory's 'Brain Drain' as you put it has a .. some sort of connection to her."

  
  


"Oh that's good." She said not sure how to react because the information had come at her two friends' expense. 

  
  


"So I guess when I get back we can go over a battle plan."

  
  


Giles just nodded in agreement.

  
  


Buffy looked over to Spike. "You ready to go get the weapons?" 

  
  


"Ready whenever you are, Slayer."

  
  


"Ok, lets go." She said as they exited the shop. She turned around. "Oh and Xander thanks again."

  
  
  
  


Buffy's House

  
  


Buffy enters her house.

  
  


"Uh ... Buffy." Spike said as he stood by the threshold.

  
  


"Oh, you can come in Spike."

  
  


"Thank you. So where are your weapons?"

  
  


"I am going upstairs to get the ones in my room. You can get the ones in living room trunk. And Spike, I wanted to you to come with me because I wanted to thank you for your help. You have more of a heart than you care to admit. But that doesn't mean that there can ever be a relationship between us. I learned that with Angel."

  
  


"What did you learn from it besides Peaches' curse, Love?"

  
  


"Spike, please don't call me that. What I learned from that relationship is that we live in two different worlds. You can't walk sun, you couldn't get married in any place that I would want. Hell, you can't step foot into one unless it's run down. You couldn't give me the one thing that I want most, a child. That is was I learned. I am sorry if I sound so harsh but it is true." She said with a calm and even voice

  
  


"Alright Slayer, fair enough. Now that you made it clear that I have no place in your heart. Can we please get the weapons? Before I BLOODY break something!"

  
  


"Alright Spike. I truly am sorry, but I have one favor to ask of you. 

  
  


"What Slayer? As if you haven't already ripped out my bleeding heart, you want to stomp on it as well."

  
  


"Ouch. Ok, all I ask is that when we are fighting Glory, if I can not get to Dawn in time, can you please try with all that you can to get her out safely? If not for me, then do it for Dawn." She asked sincerely.

  
  


"Alright Slayer. But I am only doing it for Nibblet. Go get you Bloody weapons so we can go save her." 

  
  
  
  


The Magic Box

  
  


Buffy and Spike enter the shop with the weapons. Spike looks a bit agitated as he enters.

  
  


Giles is the first to speak. "Oh, good you are back and with the weapons, I see. Now, we can begin planning our attack on Glory."

  
  


Buffy smiles at Xander as she sites down next to him at the table. 

  
  


"Ok, G-man, what's the plan?" Giles looks at Buffy shocked.

  
  


"What? Xander's not the only one that can try and lighten the mood with bad jokes. 

  
  


"Well, we have a way of finding her. We can use the Buffy-bot as a diversion and we have the Orb, but that won't be enough to fight with."

  
  


"Oh!" Anya chirped in. "What about the Olaf's magical hammer?! I mean, if you want to fight a God why not use the weapon of a God?" 

  
  


"What?!" Spike shout "I could barely lift that thing. What makes you think that ...." He stopped when he saw Buffy pick the hammer as if were a feather. "Oh, nevermind." 

  
  


"Ok, so we have the way, we have the diversion, and we have the weapons. Are we missing anything?" She asked.

  
  


No one said anything.

  
  


Buffy turns to Willow. "Wills, you can let Tara go, but don't follow to close. We will catch up shortly."

  
  


"Ok." Willow says as she turns to Tara. "Hey Baby. You can go do your job. Nobody's gonna stop you. 

  
  


Tara looks at everyone. "No one." She said a she started to walk out the door. 

  
  


"Ok everyone find a weapon and lets get moving."

  
  


"Buffy, Is there anything else I can do for you? I mean aside from keeping the lackeys off your back." Xander asked with concern 

"What do you think you can do, Droopy? You are just a glorified bricklayer."

  
  


Buffy glared at Spike's remark. She turned back to Xander smiling at his concern. "No Xand. You just let me handle Glory."

  
  


"Ok Buffy. I will do my best not to disappoint you." He said with trademark grin.

  
  


As they were making their way to door, Buffy turned around once more. "Oh, and if anyone of you tries to hurt Dawn. You'll have to face me."

  
  
  
  


Outside

  
  


The team had followed Tara until they came upon a huge skeleton tower. 

  
  


"Dang, Glory isn't holding any bar back. It's like she wants to go out with a bang." Anya said absent-mindedly.

  
  


"I guess not. But come let us hurry. The quicker we stop Glory the sooner this will all be over." Giles stated.

  
  


"Ok." Buffy turned to Willow. "You can go get Tara so she won't get hurt while we fight."

  
  


"Alright" Willow started off to where she last saw Tara.

  
  


"Buffy, I think I have a way to help you slow the Hell-Bitch down." Xander said as he was looking up.

  
  


Buffy followed his gaze to a demolition crane. 

  
  


"If you can get her in the right place. I believe I can give her a going away ball she'll never forget." He said smiling.

  
  


"Ok, but I didn't bring a mask to wear." She pouted in stride with his joke, but quickly got back to business. "That sounds like a plan Xander. Where do you want me to lead her?" 

  
  


"You see that wall over there?" He said as he pointed at the wall of the concrete building.

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"Get her directly in the center of it."

  
  


"You got it. Operation Demolition Glory is now in affect. "

  
  
  
  


The ritual site

Tara finally gets her cast off. As she grabbed a brick she was swiftly turned around to see Glory standing in front of her.

  
  


"What are you going here? You are not suppose to be here." The Hell-God said.

  
  


Before Glory could do anything else she felt a sheering pain in her head. That pain came from Willow's hand as she cast a spell that reversed the effects of Glory's Brain Drain and transfered it back to Tara. Suddenly all three women were thrown back by the sheer force of the spell.

  
  


Glory stands up. "What did that witch bitch do to me? I am hungry. I need a brain."

  
  


"You can have my brain O' Glorious Magnificence." Announced one of her minions. 

  
  


"I need a clean brain you idiot. Not that hot air filling your head." 

  
  


"Hey Glory. I got a brain for ya." Buffy-bot said.

  
  


For some reason Glory couldn't move any closer to her.

  
  


"Oh what's the matter? Not feeling to well." She said as she held up the Orb. "Or could it be this? I heard it was meant to repel you. I wonder what happens when you ... touch it." She said she threw it at the Hell-God. 

  
  


As Glory caught it she started to grunt with pain, but crushed the glowing ball to pieces. As she did that Buffy-bot launched herself at Glory. As the two combatants fought the rest of the gang (minus Xander) begins fighting off the minions. 

  
  


Willow staggers as comes out of her daze. She hears Tara. "Willow! Willow! Where are you?!"

  
  


"Oh Tara. I am here baby." 

  
  


"Oh Willow. I was so scared. I was so lost being surrounded by all that darkness."

  
  


"It's ok. I am here now."

  
  


Back to the fight between Glory and Buffy-bot. Glory punched her in the head causing it fall off.

  
  


"Hey! Buffy's robot! Did anyone know the Slayer is a robot?" She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see the real Buffy.

  
  


"Glory, you weren't the brightest Hell-God were you." She said as she swung the Hammer in an uppercut motion catching the God in the chin.

  
  


Buffy continued to slam the hell out her until she heard Dawn's pleading voice. "Dawn!" She yelled as she ran for stairs knocking the minion out of the way. This gave Glory plenty of time to catch up with her. 

  
  


Buffy lost the Hammer as she tried to swing at Glory while hanging from the support beam. Buffy was able to make few more flights only to be stopped by Glory. This brawl continued until Buffy knocked Glory over the edge, but unfortunately she took Buffy with her. 

  
  


The top of the tower.

  
  


Dawn has been crying for Buffy. But she knew Buffy had to take of Glory first. I just wish someone would come get me. 

  
  


She sees movement in the corner of her eye. "Oh. It's you Doctor. Can you help me? Please."

  
  


"I am afraid I can't do that. You see ... the ritual has to continue and since Glorificus can't be here. I have to be one to help her open the door." He says as pulls a knife out of his coat. 

  
  


"No! Please don't do this!" She cried. 

  
  


"I am sorry but I have to." 

  
  


Back on the ground 

  
  


Buffy shook the daze out of her head while Glory also started to get up.

  
  


"Argh! You bitch. You just don't know when to take a hint!" She picked the magic hammer. "You couldn't leave me alone while my mother was sick!" She said as she swung the hammer at the God. "You had to send a giant snake after my sister!" SMACK "You made innocent people insane. One of them happens to be my friend." SMACK "You couldn't let me grieve for my mother's death properly!" SMACK. SMACK. "And you kidnap my sister to have her sacrificed so you can go home while destroying all reality in the process." SMACK. Suddenly Buffy stops. 

  
  


"Why did you stop? Did you get tired?"

  
  


"Nope." Suddenly a demolition ball comes bursting through the wall. "My friend just wanted to give you a going away ball." 

  
  


"Great. Tell I him thanks for gift." She said dazed from the impact of the enormous ball. 

  
  


"Sure thing. But first you have to finished your dance with me." Buffy said as she continued to pound Glory with the Hammer.

  
  


Xander sat in the cockpit of the crane. "Yep, just a glorified bricklayer." He turned to look at the gang by the propane tank.

  
  
  
  


Giles, Anya, and Spike were sitting by the tank exhausted from fighting. 

  
  


"There are too many guarding the stairs. There's no way to get to Dawn in time." Giles said out of breath. 

  
  


*Spike. It's Willow* 

  
  


"Willow? Where you Red?"

  
  


*I am with Tara. I am talking to you telepathically. I am going to make an opening to stairs. When I do, I want you to run as fast as possible to it and go save Dawn because I feel another presence up there.*

  
  


"Ok. Just tell me when."

  
  


Just then all the people guarding the stairs fell over. 

  
  


I guess that my cue. Spike thought as he ran toward the stairs.

  
  


Xander saw Spike run toward the stairs. "Well, I guess I will have to be Spike's backup. Yay me."

  
  


The young construction worker soon followed after the vampire. 

  
  
  
  


The top of the tower

  
  


The Doc was standing in front of Dawn. 

  
  


"Hey, Doc why don't you leave Nibblet alone and pick on someone your own size."

  
  


"Oh, William the Bloody, it's nice to see you again. You care to try your luck now."

  
  


"Yeah. Bring it on, you bloody little bastard." 

  
  


"Alright if you insist." Suddenly the Doc's tongue whipped out. Slashing Spike in the face, bewildering the vampire. This moment gave the slimly little demon enough time to come up behind Spike and restrain him. As Spike feels the Doc come up behind him he knows he has failed Buffy and Dawn. 

  
  


He looks at Dawn and sees the tears in her eyes. "I am sorry." He says before being thrown off the balcony. 

  
  


The Doc goes back to Dawn. "Alright, where were we? Ah yes. All I need to make are superficial cuts. Slow and steady." He said as he made four cuts across her stomach, just enough for the skin to break .

  
  


Shortly after Xander makes his way up a little out of breath. Dawn sees him. "Xander! Help me, please!"

  
  


Xander looks up and see the Doc with a slightly bloody knife. This enraged the man to no end, but he kept he cool demure. 

  
  


"Hiya, Doc. How's your heart doing? Umm... if you even have a heart. Anyway, I was wondering if you could step away from the girl please."

  
  


"Why certainly my boy. I have already done what I came for." He said as he wiped the blood off the knife.

  
  


"Ok cool. Since you don't need that knife any more. Can I see it?"

  
  


"Absolutely son." He said as he threw knife embedding it in Xander shoulder.

  
  


"Argh! Thank you." He said as he pulled the knife out. "But all I wanted to was look at it. I think you can have it back now." The man said as he threw it back ignoring the pain. He ironically hit the demon in the same spot he stabbed him in.

  
  


"Good shot." The little man said a he staggered off the balcony.

  
  


Xander slowly made his way to the terrified girl. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. He cut Dawns binds and thanked God for not making him pass out from the sheer pain of the wound. From his view point he could the portal opening.

  
  


Dawn hugs him tightly and feels him wince. "Xander you are hurt. We need to get you to a hospital."

  
  


"Dawn, I can't. I have to close the portal."

  
  


"What? How can you do that? That would mean you have to..." Her face pales.

  
  


"No, Dawn. God, no. I would never do that to you or Buffy. There is another way."

  
  


"What? How?"

  
  


"I can close it but I have to jump into the portal."

  
  


"NO!! I won't let you! And how is killing yourself going close the portal."

  
  


He cupped her tear-streaked face with his hand. "Dawn, there was a prophecy. Giles and I found it couple nights ago."

  
  


*******************************FLASHBACK***********************************

  
  


Giles and Xander were sitting at the table in Magic Box. It was midnight and they still haven't found anything that could close the portal besides poor Dawn's death. Both men knew that would kill Buffy even more if that were to happen. 

  
  


"Oh!" Giles shouted.

  
  


His shout made Xander jump in fright.

  
  


"Jesus, Giles, are you trying to make me die before you?" Xander said holding his chest.

  
  


"Oh, sorry. It's just that I found a reference to Glory and the portal. It seems to be a prophecy."

  
  


"Well, don't keep me in suspense. Tell me what it says."

  
  


"Yes. Yes. The Key's blood shall run freely and the portal shall open to end all realities. Only the love from the Slayer's White Knight shall quench the portal's thirst for Chaos." 

  
  


Xander gasped when he heard the last line of the prophecy. Which Giles, being to engrossed in reading, didn't notice Xander's slight reaction.

Giles continued to ponder the riddle of this prophecy. "Hmmm .... The love of the Slayer's White Knight. There have only been two loves in Buffy's life. Angel couldn't be it because his demon keeps him from having pure love. Riley might be it, but there is no way of contacting him and I am not sure if he would sacrifice his life for her after the way he left her. Those are the only two men that I know that she has ever loved. It couldn't be Spike because he has no soul, plus after that Buffy-bot fiasco I doubt he truly did love her. And Xander it can't be you because you have Anya. So Riley seems like the only candidate for this prophecy. Which saddens me because I would rather it be him than one of my girls."

  
  


"Yeah, you are probably right G-man. There's no way Deadboy could be it. Spike is purely lusting after her . Riley might the right one. And don't get me started how bad of a choice I am." He laughed nervously. Do I really still love Buffy? That can't be I am with An. I love her. But Buffy has always had my heart. God! What has that woman done to me?!

  
  


Xander was brought out of his thoughts by Giles. "Xander ... Xander. Are you listening?"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"I said I think it would be best if we didn't tell the others about this. It might only give them sense of false hope or possibly dread."

  
  


"Alright, this secret is safe with me."

  
  
  
  


*******************************END FLASHBACK******************************

  
  


Back on the Ground

  
  


Buffy had finally stopped pounding Glory with the Hammer. When she did the Hell-God reverted back to Ben. 

  
  


Buffy saw a flash from up above. "Oh God, no. Dawn!" She screamed as she left the beaten man on the ground to go after Dawn. 

  
  


Giles came to Ben shortly after. "Buffy is a very brave woman. She has survived more than you can imagine. She is still too innocent to take a human life even if it means saving the world. But the Ripper on the other hand has no such regrets when comes to saving mankind." He said as he put hand over Ben's mouth and nose suffocating him.

  
  


The Tower

  
  


"You see Dawn. That is why I have to do this. The only other way to close that thing is my love for Buffy." He said as tears started to form in his eyes. "Before I go I have two promises to ask of you. My first is that you take care of you sister for me. No matter how much she says she's fine, she really isn't. You make sure you make her talk and don't let her shut you out of her life. She needs you now more than ever. Promise me you will do that for me."

  
  


Dawn nods unable to say a word because of the knot in her throat.

  
  


"My second request is to tell everyone I love them and thank you. For Willow tell her thank you for staying by my side for all those years even through our little fluke. Tell her I will always love her. For Giles tell him, that he was more than friend to me: he was my father. I respect him for that more he would ever know and make sure he never changes his stuffy ways. Ok?" He chuckled at his bad joke while failing to hold back his tears.

  
  


"Ok" 

  
  


"For Spike tell him, that I may not have liked him but I respected him, and that he has more of a heart than any person I know. For Anya, tell her I love her and that I will always remember the first girl that gave me her heart. Finally for Buffy, tell her I don't give a damn if the First Slayer said her gift is death, that is only reserved for those of the undead. Instead tell her I am giving her a gift. The gift of life. I want her to live as long as she can. Tell I want her to finish college and to live the life she always dreamed of. I want her to be the first Slayer to retire of old age. If she doesn't then I will kick her ass out of heaven to make sure she does. And tell her not to forget my promise." Dawn smiled at his little joke. "Never let her forget how precious life is. It only comes once, Dawny, so live it like you mean it."

  
  


He started to back up. "No!" Dawn chased after him giving him a furious hug, the man would swear she has her sister's strength. 

  
  


"It's ok, Dawn. I would never leave you if I didn't have to. I will always be in your heart and as long as you believe that I will always be watching over you."

  
  


He gently pushed her away with his good arm and turned to edge of the platform. He turned around once more to remember the innocence of a little girl that has seen too much too soon, just like her sister. 

"Remember to give everyone my love." 

  
  


He said as he jumped into the mouth of the portal. As he entered he began remembering all the moments he had with Buffy the good and the bad. He remembered the first time he saw her on the steps of the High School, his little fumble when he first introduced himself. Her rejecting him to the Spring Fling and on the same night her prone form in the master's lair. The good times they had in the Bronze. His lie about Willow doing the curse, then their amends when she got back. The preparation for the Mayor's ascension as Buffy called him the Key Guy. Last year when he was ignored by the gang. But that was forgotten as the beginnings of this year came to him. His help with patrol as she took care of her mom and being there for her when Joyce died. Their talk about Riley the night the young commando left. Puffy Xander moment comes to view as he stood in the suit while she hugged him. Finally the events of earlier tonight when he saw her in the training room. At that final scene Xander felt his life began to fade as all his thoughts were about the love he had for the woman that had his heart. 

  
  


At the same moment as Buffy is running up the stairs, her mind begins to replay all her moments with Xander until the last one with their talk in the training room. Strange. Why would I remember all those moments of just me and Xander? She finally made her way to the top of the stairs seeing Dawn on her knees crying.

  
  


"Dawn!" At the sound her name, the young girl's head snaps up. She sees Buffy running over to her.

  
  


"Oh Buffy, I was so scared." 

  
  


"Shh ... Dawn it's ok. I am here now. How did you get out of your binds? Did Spike free you? Your bleeding, are you alright?" 

  
  


"Nnnno ... he was thrown off by the Doc before he could anything. I am fine." She said in between sobs.

  
  


"Then how ..."

  
  


"It ... It was Xander. He came up after Spike. And ... and he was the one who untied me."

  
  


"Xander? Where is he? I don't see him"

  
  


Dawn shook her head and began to cry even more. "He said something about a prophecy that said only his ... his love for you could close the por ... portal. So he jumped into it."

  
  


Buffy looked shocked. "What?!" She said. Suddenly she realized there weren't anymore flashes coming from the portal. As she looked down to see where portal had been, there was nothing to look at. As she looked directly below where the opening was she could see the gang gather around the broken body of certain dark haired figure. 

  
  


"NOOOOOOO! Xander! Come on, Dawn." She gently picked up her sister and raced her way down to where her friend's body lay.

  
  


On the Ground

  
  


The remaining members of the Scooby Gang slowly made their way to Xander's body. Tara held her girlfriend as the red headed girl cried for her childhood friend. Giles' felt his eyes water for the young man that he considered a son. Anya just stood there emotionlessly. Spike was walking toward the body taking off his duster as he went.

  
  


"Spike! Don't you dare get any closer to him. I will not let you defile his body with your touch." Giles shouted as he forcefully grabbed the vampire's arm.

  
  


"Damn it! You stuffy head Wank! I am not going to defile that MAN's body! He just sacrificed his life so all of us could live one more day in this God forsaken world! I was only going to cover his body with my duster so Buffy won't have to see it!"

  
  


As if on cue they heard Buffy running down the last flight of stairs in their direction. Giles turned to intercept her as Spike covered the body.

  
  


Buffy let Dawn down. "Giles, let me through! I want to see him."

  
  


"It's too late, Buffy. He is dead." 

  
  


"Don't you think I know that! At least let me see him one last time." She said as she began to cry. 

  
  


"No! I would rather you remember what he looked like when he was alive and happy." He said pulling her into a hug.

  
  


"This is all your fault!" Anya shouted. "If he didn't love you so damn much he would still be here in my arms!" Surprisingly, Spike rushed over to her to comfort her. "Shh ... Anya, you know damn well it isn't her fault. You can't just decide who you can love. You, of all people, should know that." He said as he looked at Buffy knowing finally the other reason why he didn't have her love. It was because she had fallen in love with a certain dark hair construction worker. 

  
  


"Lets get his body to the hospital so that we can have time to properly say goodbye."

  
  


Giles let Buffy go so he could pick up Xander's body. When he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

  
  


"Please, Giles, if I can't see him at least let me carry him. It is the least I can do for him for now."

  
  


He just nodded and stepped aside. Buffy gently picked up the body and held him close to her body. They slowly made their way out of the site toward the hospital. 

  
  


Two days later

  
  


Buffy stood by Xander's grave while the others stood close by to let her say her last goodbyes. Dawn walked up to Buffy. 

  
  


"He made me keep a promise." She said to her sister.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Xander made me keep a promise to tell all of you something. But I think he would want me to tell you first Buffy. He told me to tell you that his gift to you, was life. He said he didn't give damn about what the First Slayer told you. He wants you to live. He wants you to graduate and live the life you dreamed of. He also told me to tell you to remember his promise to you. Can I ask what that promise was?"

  
  


"Yeah." She said as her eyes filled with tears she didn't know she had left. "He promised me that he would never leave me and if he wasn't by my side physically he would be with me in my heart."

  
  


"He told me the same thing. He said that if I truly believed that he was there. Then he would always watch over me." She said with her own tear filled eyes.

  
  


"Dawn, I think I will honor his Gift. It's a hell of a lot better than the First Slayer's Gift." She said with a sad smile. "Come on, let's tell the others what Xander wanted them to know." She put her around her sister's waist and calmly walked back to the group. 

  
  


As they left, the sun shown brightly on a new headstone which read:

  
  


Alexander L. Harris

1981- 2001

Friend. Lover. Son.

The White Knight of the World.

A love that saved us all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:reed204@home.com



End file.
